


Paralysed

by lostariels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostariels/pseuds/lostariels
Summary: Lena shows up at Lillian's apartment, only to find Kara already there.Eavesdropping on their conversation, Lena realises Lillian is blackmailing Kara with her family and friend's safety force Kara to go to Cadmus with her.Lena will do anything to save Kara.





	

            Lena hovered just inside the door of her mom’s apartment. She could hear Lillian talking to someone and was trying to eavesdrop, but she couldn’t make out the words.

 

            She moved closer, keeping to the shadows, and stepping carefully so her heels didn’t make any noise on the tiled floor.

 

            “- really think I wouldn’t figure it out?” Lillian’s voice floated towards Lena. Her mom didn’t know she was coming over, and clearly she already had a visitor. Lena wondered who it was.

 

            She didn’t catch the muffled reply from the person, but the voice was distinctly female. Lillian’s cold laugh sounded loud as it echoed around the open room. She heard the slow clicking of heels as her mom, Lena presumed, walked closer.

 

            “My foolish daughter might have fallen for this sweet and innocent act, but I don’t buy it,” Lillian hissed. So Lena knew the girl then. She only knew a handful of people in National City, so there weren’t many people it could be.

 

            _Kara._

 

            Lena’s stomach filled with dread as she thought about Kara being here with her mom. She tried to calm herself down, she was getting ahead of herself, she wasn’t sure it was Kara yet. Besides, if something went wrong she knew she could rely on Supergirl to show up and save the day.

 

            “Does she know?”

 

            Lena’s breath caught in her throat, she knew that voice.

 

            It _was_ Kara.

 

            _What’re you doing here_ , Lena mentally shouted at Kara.

 

            She inched forward, keeping her back to the wall until she made it to the corner. Lena peered around, trying not to make and sudden movements.

 

            Her heart sunk as she took in the sweater worn over a shirt, the glasses, the hair pinned back in a chignon. Just the sight of her stood in front of Lillian was enough to make Lena panic. She wanted to drag her away.

 

            “No, of course not, Lena’s blinded when it comes to you,” Lillian sneered, “funny, you’d think that would make it easier for her to notice.”

 

            Lena had no idea what they were talking about. She was confused, what secret could Kara be keeping from her? She was always so open; it was hard to imagine she could even keep a secret for longer than five minutes.

 

            “So what now?” Kara asked. Her voice was steady, she didn’t even sound scared. Maybe a little weary, as if she was tired of this conversation.

 

            “You’ll be coming with me to the Cadmus headquarters,” Lillian informed her, leaving no room for an argument. “If you don’t cooperate, I have people waiting outside of the DEO headquarters. They’ll take your sister and your friends out with one call from me.”

 

            Lena didn’t like the smug sound in her mom’s voice. She’d heard that tone a thousand times growing up, especially when she’d failed to live up to Lillian’s expectations.

 

            Kara didn’t say a word. She had already resigned herself to her fate. Lena knew what they did at Cadmus, Supergirl had warned her that her mom was behind it but Lena didn’t want to believe it. Not her mom _and_ her brother. Kara’s silent acceptance made Lena furious.

 

            “Well, we should-“ Lillian began, stopping as she was interrupted by Lena throwing herself out from behind the wall.

 

            Lillian’s smile was cold, it didn’t quite reach her eyes, as she watched her daughter storm towards her.

 

            “Lena, how nice of you to join us,” Lillian greeted her.

 

            “Let her go mom,” Lena commanded, placing herself in between Lillian and Kara.

 

            “Lena what are you doing here, you need to leave,” Kara shouted.

 

            Lena couldn’t look at her, she sounded furious. Whatever was happening between her and Lillian, she obviously hadn’t counted on Lena showing up.

 

            “You always were a stupid girl,” Lillian sighed, “you could never see the big picture like Lex, that’s why I loved him more.”

 

            Lena’s jaw tightened, her face turning to stone. She knew her mom didn’t love her, she had never been able to compare to Lex, but it still hurt to hear it. She should’ve been used to hearing it too though, Lillian had never shied away from the truth.

 

            “Now step aside Lena, Miss Danvers and I were about to leave,” Lillian said, waiting for Lena to back down.

 

Instead, Lena straightened up, raising her chin in defiance. “No,” she replied.

 

            Lillian raised her eyebrows, she wasn’t used to Lena standing up to her. Clearly Kara meant more to her daughter than she had originally thought. Lillian didn’t want to have to hurt Lena, but she was testing her patience.

 

            Kara slowly stepped forwards, holding her hands up, “it’s fine Lena, I’ll be okay,” Kara reassured her, moving to step in front of Lena, “you should leave now,” she said over her shoulder.

 

            Lena sputtered, “no! I’m not leaving you here! You don’t know what she’s like, she’s going to hurt you Kara.” She grabbed Kara’s arm and tried to drag her backwards.

 

            “Kara please,” Lena begged.

 

            “Oh please! Stop being so pathetic Lena. Do you really think your begging is going to change things?” Lillian sneered.

 

            “I’m not leaving here without her,” Lena shouted at her mom, reclaiming her spot in front of Kara. Sighing, Lillian turned around, picking something up off the counter behind her. She turned to face Lena, pointing a gun at her own daughter. An audible click sounded as a bullet entered the chamber.

 

            “Move,” she commanded.

 

            Lena walked backwards, bumping into Kara. She took one of Kara’s hands and gently pushed her towards the door as she carried on walking backwards.

 

            “You know I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if you don’t get out of my way,” Lillian threatened, taking a step forward and raising the gun higher.

 

            “Do it then,” Lena challenged Lillian, taking a step forward, her chin held up. “You never loved me anyway,” Lena’s voice wavered, “and I’d rather die than let you take her for your experi-”

 

            A shot rang out as Lillian pulled the trigger.

 

            Everything happened so fast as Kara moved Lena out of the way, letting the bullet ricochet off her bulletproof skin. Kara wasn’t fast enough to stop the bullet as it bounced off at an angle, striking Lena in her lower spine.

 

            Kara watched in horror as Lena crumpled to the ground, catching her before the struck the cold floor. A hoarse scream escaped Kara’s mouth, as she cradled Lena’s body in her lap.

 

            Lillian dropped the gun, staring at Lena, before she backed out of the room, her face white with shock.

 

            “Kara,” Lena whispered, staring up into her blue eyes.

 

            Kara’s eyes filled with tears as her hands pressed against Lena’s back, trying to stop the blood.

 

            “Shh, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay, everything’s fine,” Kara choked out, pulling out her phone with shaking hands.

 

            She phoned for an ambulance, holding back her sobs as she gave them the address.

 

            “Kara,” Lena whispered again, her face stark white against her dark hair. Kara gently cradled the side of Lena’s face, her thumb gently stroking Lena’s face, leaving a dark smudge of blood along her high cheekbone.

 

            “I can’t feel my legs Kara,” Lena whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

 

            “It – it hit you from behind,” Kara choked out, “I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault.” She touched her forehead to Lena’s head, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed into Lena’s hair.

 

            “The back? That’s impossible,” Lena breathed out, her lips barely moving.

 

            “Shh, the ambulance is on its way,” Kara sobbed.

 

            Lena reached out with shaky hands, grasping at Kara’s jumper. She pushed it up, and tore the shirt open, popping the buttons off. She took in the S symbol covering Kara’s chest, her hands falling limply to her sides.

 

            “Oh,” Lena let out a weak gasp.

 

            _Kara’s Supergirl_ , was her last thought before she fell into unconsciousness.

 

\---

 

            Lena was in hospital for two months before she was released.

 

            Kara visited her every day, wracked with guilt. She would never forgive herself for not being quick enough to get Lena out of the way of the bullet.

 

            It had severed her spinal cord in her lower back, leaving her paralysed from the waist down. She would be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life, and Kara would blame herself every day for it. She didn’t deserve to be called a hero when she couldn’t even save the person she loved most in the world.


End file.
